Sweet to the Touch
by Lobre
Summary: It's always a real treat for Sonika every time she's treated to Nana's expertise. Super late Valentine's Day fic, I'm sorry!
Sonika groaned as she leaned into the sturdy, but warm touch on her neck. Though Nana's hands were usually very soft and gentle, there was a certain strength to those digits and palms as they pushed and rubbed at the muscles in her neck, causing all previous stress to melt away into nothingness, massaged right out of existence.

She could feel Nana's fingers twist a little, gently ghosting down her back a few inches, before pressing firmly into Sonika's skin. Nana rubbed in soothing circles and motions, slow enough to feel Sonika's tenseness fade away and fast enough so there was no pain. Sonika found that no matter how hard she tried, she could never stop herself from eliciting those small, relaxed noises from emitting from her mouth and let her head limply loll forward. Eyes shut softly, Sonika could feel her normally spiked green hair start hanging in front of her face and, for once, she couldn't care less. Her body was relaxing under her _incredible_ girlfriend's _amazing_ touch and she simply felt absolutely _wonderful_ all over.

Sonika found herself wishing, yet again, for this to never end.

As Nana's hands slowly moved outwards and back up, Sonika hung her head even lower than it was, giving the short teen behind her full access to her neck. With a soft, teasing smile, Nana bent down, pressing her lips to the middle of Sonika's neck, right where Sonika's spinal cord was, letting her tongue dart out to lightly touch the slightly heated skin, rolling the tip in small circles.

The motion dragged another small noise from the spiky-haired girl, one that set Nana's heart aflame.

Keeping the motion up with her steady fingers, Nana trailed her lips up and down, tongue swirling and dragging on the flawless and clean skin, bringing another soft moan from Sonika.

Feeling slightly more confident in her actions, Nana trailed her lips from the center of Sonika's neck to the right, pressing kisses everywhere she could.

Though the young girl's hands were amazing in their own regard, they were nothing compared to her too soft and moist lips trailing along her older girlfriend's skin. Her tongue would lightly lap at Sonika's skin, causing electrical tingles to shiver throughout her body while the solid presses of Nana's lips caused her to fist her hands into his short-shorts. Sonika had to physically restrain herself from simply grabbing Nana and swinging her over so she could pepper her own kisses across the sweet girl's face while hugging her tightly, never wanting to let go.

However, Nana's final destination to her collarbone stopped Sonika as Nana drew her mouth open against the known sensitive spot. Her teeth scraped against Sonika's skin as she sucked at the area, her tongue rubbing the spot as she did so in tantalizing movements, ones that stilled any sort of action Sonika wanted to take as she let out a heavy sigh.

Nana's hands dropped down to hold onto Sonika's bare waist, thumbs tracing idle circles on her sides, firm and giving just the right amount of pressure to send another shiver up Sonika's spine.

Very slowly, the apple-loving lass removed her lips from the small spot her girlfriend loved so much, leaving a small hickey in the process. Nana couldn't help but smile at the small love mark, a bubble of pride coming to the surface from being able to even make such a thing. She was far from being possessive or even over protective, but seeing such an obvious things that marked Sonika's relationship with her sent butterflies through her tummy and brought another grin to her lips.

Though her lips disappeared from Sonika's skin, Nana's spell over her didn't break. Warm and completely relaxed for once, she leaned back into her girlfriend, turning her head slightly so she could nuzzle softly into Nana's shoulder almost like a cat, something Sonika would never normally do.

The small action caused Nana's heart to flutter and she couldn't help but wrap her arms fully around her cute girlfriend, nestling her own cheek into Sonika's hair and peppering more kisses as she did so, eyes fluttering shut.

Nana never wanted to let go.

* * *

Author's Notes

Ahhhhhhhh this was meant to be posted on Valentine's Day, but I was really, really, really super iffy on posting this because I wasn't sure if it was too racy or not good enough or too ew and that I'd make you guys turn away and of course it's not until more than a month later that I'm like "You know what? I'm posting it!" and now I regret doing it, but I worked so hard on it and still wanted to at least do _something_ for them! Q v Q

I'm super, super sorry if this is bad but I wanted to write some cute girlfriends, gosh darnit. I hope at least someone enjoys it, and I hope the T rating is good enough! If not, please PM if you think it needs to be changed to something more suitable, I wasn't really sure on what to make the story's rating be.

As an apology for this late story, I'm posting up another story shortly, one with Yukari and the new Chinese Vocaloid Stardust! Thank you for reading!


End file.
